


Shadows

by Mareel



Series: Aspects [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 The Council, Family, Gen, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the events of "The Council". Written for the prompt 'premonition', It is in canon with the other stories in [Aspects](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43949). It is Naara's voice.

 

When the notification comes, it does not come as a surprise. 

Two days ago, a sudden shadow fell across the garden, muting the glow of the koriaa blooms. When it passed, my heart felt hollow and I knew he was gone. 

That Degra would be assassinated is unsurprising. His concern about that possibility led him to request that I move our family to a safely secret place. His lieutenant knew how to contact me; the message I hold, still unopened, is from him. 

And from Jonathan Archer, the enemy Degra had chosen to trust.

I finally give in to tears.

 


End file.
